


White Sheeps of Black Family

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Even among the flock of black sheep, there could still be some white ones. Depiction of white sheep of Black family.
Kudos: 4





	White Sheeps of Black Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphard is a rebel, and he likes it.

Alphard was observant and wanted to learn about the world he lived in.

From the very minute, they could understand things, he and his sisters were told they were above 'ordinary' wizards because of their blood. His sisters absorbed those words and ideas like a sponge.

Alphard, on the other hand, wasn't very comfortable with that idea.

However, each time he tried to question his parents, they would tell him that it was just the way things were, and eventually, he stopped asking.

He would find the truth himself.

Then the day came when he went to Hogwarts.

On the train, he met another new student, Malcolm MacDonald, and they were drawn to each other.

Alphard was sorted into Slytherin. Malcolm was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Guess Fate decreed we shouldn't be friends, after all." Malcolm had told him, and that was the end of that

Alphard was left to his own devices, mostly. Despite being a Black, there was something different in his disposition. Something other Slytherins picked up on.

Alphard lacked the haughtiness of the Black family. 

Two years flew by, and yet, everything felt the same to Alphard.

That was when Fate interfered again.

One day, he saw his fellow Slytherins bullying a younger student, a girl. Her name was Sylvia. Sylvia Curtiss.

He saved her that day, and as a result, she started following him everywhere, like a silent, but loyal puppy.

Alphard found it cute. 

"I like you." she confessed to him one day "'Like', as in a 'girl-likes-boy'. Would you...would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Oh.

Alphard didn't quite know what to think of that. For the first time, he felt way out of his depth. 

"I'll mull it over." he said "You'll get my answer in five to six days from now."

Sylvia nodded, obviously hopeful.

During those six days, Alphard looked at himself, as a person.

He came to realization that liking girls was not something he was about.

He hated to break Sylvia's heart, though, so he said 'yes'.

It would be a one-time thing, he decided.

Once their trip was done, he would tell her that. Gently.

-x-

Years passed. Alphard finished school.

He landed a job at the Ministry, at the foreign relations branch.

He figured it was the job that suited him the best. It would enable him to travel the world, and learn more about it in the process.

Around that time, his nephew was born. He was a lively baby, and Alphard knew that this one would be his favorite.

He was named Sirius, and Alphard nodded approvingly.

Alphard was a rebel. The ideals his family lived by didn't sit well with him.

One day, he showed up in old, rickety, contraption, which made funny noises. It was called a 'car', and Alphard liked using it.

He liked 

He entered the house, careful not to alert the other occupants, and made his way to his nephew's room.

He knocked on the door, softly, and a minute later, the door opened. Sirius beamed up at him.

Alphard reached down to ruffle his hair.

"Would you like to go for a car ride with your favorite uncle?" he asked

Sirius nodded, eagerly.

During the whole ride, Sirius was whooping, and Alphard was listening to music on the radio.

Yes, Alphard said to himself, life was good.


End file.
